minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Steve's Head
It fake story you can't find it in real Minecraft. I was playing at my private server with my friends Megalovania318 - M Kingkong3017 - K Dauonlikey39 - D creeperman391890 - C angrykonra101010 - A urristec51809 - U (me) We created a new map and go to cutting trees I go to c theave with DauONLikey39 D: Hey guys you see head? Me: What the heck! It OP item D: Yeah. Me: Go run away. We run. but I meet it head again Me: I MEET IT HEAD AGAINIST! D:Wut? Me: IT'S WEIRD D: Okey go to make house Megalovania318 and kingkong3017 cutting trees M: Great, we have max woods K:yup I go find apples and animals But kingkong3017 meet sign it say "GET OUT" Kingkong3017 got screamed and run but he dead by fallen and lost trees M:What the? K:agh wtf i meet sign Me:what sign? K: it say get out i scream C: we need escape? A:wtf bro you scared? Heh creeper rly? We crafted beds and go to sleep but we hear 11 disk Music and i and Creeper go to outside C: what the HECK! why i see redstone and head? Me:HUHh!? GO TO HOUSE BACK We want go to back to house we teleported to unknown cave C: uhh i have torch Me:i too Me: stand it C: what the? D: HELP HELP! C:what happend? Me:yeas what? D: HERE HERE... And Dauon leaved and we scream C:what the fu**?! Me:I DONT KNOW, LETS GO TO FIND WAY TO BACK HOUSE C:okey UHH AGAINIST HEAD RUN we see mystery monster without eyes it like steve but with zombie mask it fast run and we run C:HELP HELP HELP! Me:AH and we fallen to hole... it creepy hole Me:huh here... Kingkong Me:Kingkong? K:HEHEHHHHHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Click to link for free diamonds LINK And kingkong leave too now only Creeper me and megalovania but where angrykonra A:A A A A A A A A ANGRY KONRA WILL DIE and it too leave we meet megalovania but it normal M:i meet it I MEET IT Me:who? C:... i i i i i i ii i scream M:GUY WITH MASK ZOMBIE Me:what the, we too meet C:RUN HE COMING WITH DIAMOND SWORD M:LOOK TO! DOOR WITH IRON DOOR Me: Shit shit it closed C:OH BUTTON CLICK AND BROKEN BUTTON M:huh it safe we need leave server and we see chat message it say "NO ESCAPE YOU WILL DIE THERE" Me:what the.. C:I CANT MOVE WTF Me:corridor! long corridor from bedrock?! and redstone and heads M:run away! C:yeas i stucked WTF TRAP DIC* RUN RUN! Me: it safe? bedrock room it creepy Me:Stairs 2x2 huh? M:down? C:OKEY WE NEED RUN! we down and we meet signs "STOP" "STOP NOW" "STOP OR DIE" But we dont stop and final sign "LAST WARNING" M:we need stop stop guys! Me:huh i found button I clicked and creeper got damage by poison C: what the AAA! I HUNTS AHG POISON POISON FOR.. FOREVER?! UH GUYS we see message "Creeper has left" And we solo Megalovania and me monster follow us but we run and megalovania ended stamina and it saying M:Help HELP MY STAMINA! I CANT RUN SHIT SHIT SHIT AGANIT SHIT Me:Run! now M:OKEY I RUN Me:BUTTON I PRESS i pressed and monster trapped and door closed Me:what the... heck M:we die? we die? WE DIE?! and we meet steve's head and headless crying steve, steve's head crying blood. And we got trapped by bedrock and to us fall work brenchs But one guy saved us Urristec - Me megalovania - M DeadlymachineCdeCde21908 - DMC Coming Soon in next part S K I B I R B Category:Creepypasta Category:To be continued Category:Long Pastas Category:ChatPasta Category:Steve Category:Cliche